


The Intergluteal Cleft

by RainbowRiddler



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Butt Dimples, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Modern AU, butt poking, intergluteal cleft, poke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRiddler/pseuds/RainbowRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie likes to wear low-rise pants, and Peggy likes to poke her butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intergluteal Cleft

V1.01

 

They were finally home.

They were finally inside and away from the wind and the cold.

Thank goodness.

Only…

Peggy felt around the inside of her coat pocket, the patted the front and back pockets of her pants, and even her bra.  Then, she sighed, “Oh, damn…”

Angie spared a glance over her shoulder as she shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the rack behind the door.  “What?”

“My phone is still in the car.  I’ll be right back in.”

“All right.”

Then Angie bent to untie her shoes, unwittingly presenting Peggy with a generous view of her bottom.  And, though Peggy took no small amount of pride in her exceptional self-control, she couldn’t quite fight the urge welling up from within her…

Because, while a part of her absolutely _loved_ Angie in those low-rise pants, the larger part of her thought they were completely ridiculous.

Especially when half of Angie’s bottom stood on full display not five inches from her.

Almost before she realized she’d done it—and, really, she’d done it so many times before, it was practically muscle memory—Peggy had, rather nonchalantly (though very deliberately), poked Angie right at the cleft of her buttocks.

“OOH!” Angie squeaked, springing away from Peggy as if she were the Devil himself.

For her part, Peggy met the angry gaze Angie turned on her looking decidedly nonplussed, and giving no indication to the private sense of satisfaction she was feeling.

“You, are a _horrible_ person!” growled Angie.

Well, she couldn’t argue there, Peggy considered, offering up a mischievous smile before she slipped out the door.


End file.
